1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to testing speech intelligibility, and in particular to testing the speech intelligibility using remotely located client systems.
2. Related Art
Speech intelligibility testing may determine the effectiveness of various noise reduction systems. People may listen to recorded words or phrases that are processed to remove noise or compensate for transmission deficiencies. A test subject may select between two word choices on a display screen that correspond to a spoken utterance. A high correlation between the spoken word and the correct displayed choice may indicate high intelligibility. Conversely, a low correlation between the spoken word and the correct displayed choice may indicate low intelligibility.
Speech intelligibility testing may be performed in a controlled audio environment. The test subject may be required to travel to a central location to participate in the test. This may cause work disruption and may increase the cost of such testing. Test samples may be needed from a large number of test takers to provide meaningful statistical results. It may be difficult and time-consuming to efficiently schedule the required number of test-takers.